Logan's Secret or The Mutant from Oz
by Dark Phoenix Rising
Summary: Jean and Ororo knew he had a secret but what was it? Why is the Wolverine running on each weekend again and what is he doing? Curious as they are both women try to get behind Logan's secret just to reveal a more than shocking truth... Told from Jean's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I came up with this idea in the morning after I had to wait 30 minutes for this darn train to college. Well, I arrived 30 minutes too late at college because of it and what did my sports lecturer say when I stepped into the gym? "Daniela, grab a cherry pit pillow, you are a mango." They played some kind of Fruit-Musical-Chairs-game, but without the chairs, instead they took the pillows… Well, yeah… I always knew that woman was crazy. LOL

Anyway, this isn't seated in the comics, books or movies. It's just written out of fun.

**Hope you enjoy it, because I have never written a humor story so far. Please review on it. Also non-members can review my stories. ; )**

**_PS:_ **Just one thing though... Those star-thingys within the story are not my doing but FF-net's!!

**Logan's secret or : Why the Wolverine always runs**

He was gone again…

As last week, and the week before, and… Well, practically every weekend. He was doing this for months now and no one knew why. Why did Logan always leave on the same days, at the same time with his duffle bag (empty, if I may add!) and back, also at the same time, but with a full bag that contained whatever that man was hiding. But this wouldn't be so strange if Logan didn't look weird every time he came back. No matter what he was telling us, we were convinced that his hair was shorter on Sunday night when he came back. And I was more than sure that this had been lipstick on his cheek last Sunday…. But of course our Lord of few words, no information no matter if a life depended on it, of mood swings that changed faster than a person could sneeze, of a gorgeous body and six pack…. Forget the last two things!

Anyway, today was Saturday again and, as one look on the clock told me, yeah, it was Logan and duffle bag leaving time again. But today, as Ororo and I had planned, we would do our first round of Jean Holmes and Ororo Watson and find out what this man was doing on his weekends.

As slowly and quietly as I could (yeah, I know how dumb this must look, but hey, you don't know Lord Hearing Aid!), I walked over to my door, which I opened even more careful and waved at Ororo, whose eyes were (at least I thought so) looking through the crack of her door. Well,…probably she called it a crack, I rather asked myself if it was even possible to blow air through it… But anyway… I gave her a sign, she left her room in a movement that would have put slow motion to shame and the two of us sneaked like to pre-Egyptians down the corridor and to the garage. Making a halt at every corner we briefly checked if we could proceed, since up to know Logan, duffle bag and bike hadn't left. I was about to raise my hand and tell my friend that the coast was clear, as…

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I heard her screaming and made the same WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-sound in return in shock.

"Kitty! For God's sake…," Ororo panted and pressed her hand against her chest. "Are you out of your mind? How can you shock me like this?!"

"Us!" I corrected and crossed my arms, trying to ignore the blush on my cheeks. Yeah, at the end of the corridor stood the living six pack (in real life known as Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby, Peter and John) and they were staring at us as if we were either not from this planet or some escapists from psychiatry.

"Ehm…I am sorry for interrupting this…," Kitty said and gesticulated with her hand in the air while her mouth went open-shut-open-shut on her search for the right word. "Well this whatever you are doing there, but…"

"Why are you walking like Egyptians in a pyramid?!" Jubilee, blunt as she was, asked and now it was my mouth that copied movements Kitty's from before.

"Well…," I began and looked at Ororo, who nodded.

"Yeah…," she answered and everyone, including me cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked and shrugged. "Yeah what?"

"Well…yeah, yeah," Ororo said again and obviously noticed how dumb she looked.

"So?" Peter asked and gave me a look.

"You walk like that and look around every corner because…?" Rogue asked and raised both hands.

"Ohhhh that….," Ororo nodded and gave them an embarrassed smile. "Well, it's….it's… Jean's idea…"

"What?!" I asked and stared at her in shock. "No, it's not!"

"I was only doing what you were doing! You started it," she gave back and I huffed.

"It's sport," I said quickly and gave my students a self-assured nod.

"Sport?" Peter asked and again I nodded.

"For what?" John asked and played with his lighter. "How do I make an idiot out of myself?"

For that he received a look from both of us. "Freaks! It's not enough to have freaks all around you, no, now also our teachers are freaks." Shaking his head, he turned and left. "And then telling me I was a weirdo…," I heard him saying.

"Well, I am sorry, but we have to go," I told the other, grabbed Ororo's arm, smiled, pushed both of us with my powers around the corner and we ran. Or better I ran and pulled her with me like a dog on lead. When I stopped, she bumped into me and we both crashed on the ground. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough the door in front of me opened and… Oh, no…

"Jean?" Scott asked and I looked up, flashing my best smile at my fiancé, who… No I didn't want to know what he was thinking just now. "Ehm…Why is Ororo laying between your legs on the ground?" he asked.

"Sport," Ororo said quickly and I slapped my forehead with my hand. This stupid…

"Sport…?" he said and she nodded while I shook my head. "So, you do sport on top of each other on the ground in the middle of the mansion's foyer?" he asked and crossed his arms. God, I wanted to vanish, right here, right now… "And this sport is good for what exactly?"

I opened my mouth and was about to say something as I hear the bike on the outside. "Bike!" I yelled and grabbed Ororo's wrist to storm down the hall towards the garage and left a completely confused looking Scott behind me, who would probably reconsider marrying me. But who cares? Duffle bag-boy and bike were leaving and we had to get a car and follow him.

"This one, this one!" Ororo shrieked and waved towards me as if she'd seen Santa Clause hitting our roof.

"I don't have the keys. It's Scott's," I said and was about to look for another one as she pulled something out of her hair and began to abuse my fiancé's car door lock. And… Oh my God she really broke it open. "'Ro!" I yelled, but it was already too late. Yeah, bye bye wedding…

"Hurry up!" Ororo only said and I got into the car, too. Or better I was half in it as this crazy woman stepped onto the throttle and all I saw were colors, colors, color and…oh a tree…

"Not so fast!" I shrieked and desperately tried to find the seat belt next to me.

"Have you ever sat on Logan's bike while he was driving?" she snapped.

If she went on to grab the gears like that then I already knew what I could do when I came back home. WHEN I managed to come back home, I should say. With her driving I wasn't so sure that we would even reach the next street… But hey, I already saw myself entering my room, smiling at Scott and saying 'Hy, honey. 'Ro and I borrowed you car, but don't worry, I could save the gear!'...

"There he is!" she suddenly said aloud and I saw Logan turning onto the freeway.

"'RO!" I cried even louder as this maniac next to me pulled onto the same freeway right before a truck would have hit us.

"Don't worry, I took lessons with Logan!" she smiled and I automatically moved closer to the window. There had clearly been a lunatic glow in her eyes… I was sure of it. If she started laughing now…

"Ha, we have him!" she laughed hysterically and my hands grabbed the doorknob. "Something wrong?" Ororo asked and gave me a funny look. "You look at me is if you were scared…"

"Yeah?" I asked with a half desperate laugh. "How come?"

"That's what I am asking you…," she replied and suddenly let out a curse. "Where is he??"

Turning my eyes to the front again, I saw him. "He's there. Damn it he is leaving the freeway…" Oh, why did I say this? "'Ro!" I shrieked when this crazy woman next to me just pulled my fiancé's favorite sports car from the left side of the freeway onto the right, which was accompanied by the squeaking noise of the hoops and my scream (this one lasted way longer than the poor hoops!). Panting and trying to get all my bodily functions under control again, I dared to open my eyes and was surprised to see that we had reach the theatre district of New York City. Why would Logan go there?! I asked myself this question over and over again when we came to a halt right in front of the Imperial Theatre. I looked at the neon lights above it, Ororo looked at them, she looked at me, I looked back, we both looked at it again, back to each other, opened our moths, closed them again… "'Ro…," I asked and stared at the lights again. "Is this right?"

"Yeah…," she nodded, even if not really convinced. "Yeah, I think so…"

"A theatre?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow. "We're wrong here… This can't be right. Are you sure you followed him and not someone else?"

"How many guys do you know that ride a bike without a helmet on and look like one hairy monster from behind?" she asked me with a look and pointed at the bike that was clearly Logan's. Okay, Scott's…

"Logan has nice hair…it's fluffy," I mumbled and she began to laugh aloud. "Well, without gel…"

"How come you know, huh?" she cooed and I stuck out my tongue. "So…Lord bad hair visits a theatre today, huh?"

"Yeah, but why?" I asked and she shrugged. "Come on, let's see what's running in it!"

We left the car and crossed the street, just to stop dead in the tracks. "Ehm…is he into guys?" I asked confused and gave her a look.

"Why?" Ororo asked back and I pointed at the neon light above the theatre. We couldn't read them before, but now that I could, I wished I couldn't. In fact, I wished I would still lay on the ground with Ororo on top of me and feel embarrassed that my fiancé had found us like this. No…I had imagined a lot, but not that… "Jean? Why?"

"Well, I know this play. It's a musical about a gay writer and singer…," I mumbled. "Why would Logan watch this? Or better, why with a duffle bag?"

Hearing her laughing again, I turned towards her in confusion. "Who knows what's going on in guys heads." She obviously noticed my look. "I mean, come on… He lives in the mansion for how long by now? 6 years? Have you ever seen him with a girl?"

"'Ro!" I gasped and my eyes widen. "But not with his duffle bag!"

"Huh?" she asked and crossed her arms while her brows were furrowed.

"You don't really believe he's doing it with his duffle bag!" I said still in shock of how the brain of my best friend obviously worked.

"Are you nuts?!" she asked me all of a sudden. "What kind of a dirty mind do you have?"

"I have? It was you who said it!" I defended myself and crossed my arms, too.

"I never said something like that!" Ororo said and shook her head and we went on bickering until someone cleared his throat.

"Excuse me ma'am," a man behind a glass said and it was then that I realized we stood in front of the cash point. Behind us were lots of angry faces and impatient people who glared at us as if we had just cancelled Christmas. "Do you want to buy tickets or not? Because the show will start within 10 minutes…"

"Ehm…," I said and suddenly a hand next to me smashed a note onto the small table.

"Yes, we would like to," Ororo smiled and winked at me.

"'Ro," I said when we entered the theatre. "We are not dressed for this… I mean look how they stare at us…"

"So what? If Logan enters like a drowned dog that had an accident with a lawn mower, then we can enter in street wear, too," she said and grabbed my hand. How she managed to ignore the odd looks of everyone else was a miracle to me… A bit later we sat on our seats, surprisingly with a good view on the stage and kept on looking around in hope to find our hairy friend. "He should stand out of the audience like a teletubby in the Navy… Can you see him?"

I shook my head. No, I definitely couldn't see Logan anywhere and my mind was convinced that we were wrong. "Maybe he has parked his bike next to the theatre but has gone somewhere else?"

"Come on!" she said and rolled her eyes. "He parked next to the stage door… He has to be here…"

The lights suddenly went out and everyone stopped the shattering. We had no idea what awaited us. I had only read about the show but had neither an idea who starred in it or what kind of music it was or what the show at all was alike. So I sit back and gave up on finding Logan here. He was probably occupied with some cheap chick somewhere anywhere, no matter what Ororo said. So we sat there and watched and I began to wonder who the star of the show was, since the women around us went all moony eyes. You know…this strange, odd look that tells you immediately that this woman wants to jump someone's bones really bad. And yeah, that blonde chick next to me definitely had this look on her face… Turning to the front again, I saw how the curtain was lifted and music began to play. There was a guy on stage, dressed in a blue shirt and black pants with a white towel around his neck and all I could think was about: floor, Scott, no matter if this had been embarrassing or not… This was going to be one hell of a looooooong night… Sighing, I rested my elbow on the armrest and supported my head with my arm, receiving odd looks from those overdressed chicks next to me and watched the show going on.

"You know…," Ororo whispered. "Somehow…this guy looks familiar… Can that be?"

"Hush," the chick next to me made and shot us a glare.

"Do you think so?" I asked, ignoring her and furrowed my brows. Now there was a kid on stage and I had to admit he was really entertaining.

"Yes, somehow… I don't know. Look at his face a bit more closely," she said and again came the Hush from my side.

"Hush yourself," I snapped with a glare and the woman rolled her eyes. On the stage was the guy again and I bent forward a bit to have a better look. Okay, he was tall, dark haired, obviously liked to work-out (yeah broad shoulders and nice looking _ass_-ets included…yummy), plus he could sing and dance and… Somehow he looked familiar…

"And?" Ororo whispered with a bit too well-meant nudge into my ribs. "What do you think?"

I still watched the guy on stage, now wearing a not really charming light blue jacket, but couldn't come up with where I could have seen him before. "Have you paid attention to that guy's name?"

"Ehm…no," I whispered back, now receiving hushes from all sides and rolled my eyes. "Hey, excuse me…," I said to the annoying (and annoyed) woman next to me. "What's this guy's name? Do you know that?" Yeah, nice answer… A roll of her eyes, a shake of her head and she moved closer to the opposite site of her seat. "Well, thanks!" I said and turned back to 'Ro. "No, I don't…"

"Damn…," she cursed and suddenly smiled as if she'd won a million dollar. "He's a hunk, huh?"

"Can't deny that…," I smirked and she giggled. Yeah, yeah, hush, got it…

"Nice back side…," Ororo nodded and I gave her an amused look. This was her… Calm and controlled at the mansion, but a wild cat when we went to bars. And she could be a real man-eater if she wanted to be one. First all nice and flirty and then bye, bye guys… "I wouldn't kick him out of bed…"

"'Ro!" I said with a look, but couldn't help to shake my head in amusement.

"What? Come on, who of us is always flirting with the big bad Wolverine, huh?" she cooed and I rolled my eyes. "I have seen how your eyes admire his body when he works out or roams the mansion half naked…"

"And?" I gave back, acting as if I didn't care.

"If Scott wasn't there… Wohoo," Ororo made and…well you know what the chick next to me made, right?

"You really are crazy, girl," I said with a muffled laugh and looked towards the stage again. "But, yeah… He's sexy… And has a very nice singing voice…"

"And look at this hot swing of his hips…," she went on with moony eyes. Oh no…now she started, too… "But still…" She shook her head and I knew what she meant. That guy was familiar… Maybe we'd seen him on TV or somewhere else, but never paid attention to him? Or maybe he looked like someone we knew? Where the hell was Logan?!

"Oh my God!" Ororo suddenly shrieked aloud and everyone, and I really mean….everyone, turned around to look at her…okay us. Why me anyway? Did I start screaming as if a beehive had been hidden under my seat?

"Sit down!" I whispered through clenched teeth and grabbed her hand. Like an elephant she landed back in the seat and stared at me with widened eyes. "What's wrong?" I demanded to know, but she only pointed at the stage with a more than shaky hand. "What's there?"

"That's…that's…," she stuttered and I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's what?" I asked, ignoring the hushes. God, how people could be annoying… No, I am not talking about us right now! "'Ro?"

"L…L… There!" she said in a muffled shriek that sounded like a bird meeting the hoop of a car.

"L there what?" I asked.

"Him!"

"Him?!" Could she stop being all Logan-ish and talk like a normal person?

"It's him!" Ororo said and looked around if someone was listening in.

"Who?"

"He… It's him… You know… L…"

"Eh?" I made and she rolled her eyes.

"That guy on stage… It's him!"

I turned to the front and looked at the leading actor. What the hell was she talking about?? "Who is that?"

"Longer hair? Messy? Too much gel? Too much hairspray maybe, too," she listed as if I was dumb. "Mutton-chops? Now all gone?" I still didn't understand. "God, Jean!" Ororo said in complete frustration. "We always wondered why his hair is shorter on each Sunday night, right? It's him!"

Getting it, I looked at the stage again, back at her, back at the stage, back at her and…burst out into a fit of laughter. "That one was good!" I cried and sank deeper into my seat. "God, you can be so funny!"

"I am not kidding, Jean!" she said a bit angered. "That guy on stage is Logan!"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded ironically. "Logan dances and sings every weekend, huh? The loner who hates people performs in a theatre which is sold-out and jumps around like one happy bunny on speed. Oooookayyyy…." I laughed again and shot a glare at the hush-chick that was now supported by four others. "'Ro…," I said a bit more seriously and shook my head. "Wolverine doesn't do high kicks!"

"Argh, shut up!" she hissed, crossed her arms and pouted. "It's him!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah, it is!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"YEAH!" Again everyone around us turned around and gave us glares. "What are you guys looking at?!" Ororo snapped and even if it was funny, I blushed. I bet it was the last time I saw this theatre from within… And not because I didn't want to visit it again…

For the rest of the show I just watched and she fumed in silence. I hope it wouldn't start raining or else I could lead Logan directly to the infirmary because he drove too fast again and slipped on the wet road with his bike. The show was good. Yeah, it really was. But I still wanted to know where the hell Logan was? Why was his bike parked next to the theatre? Why a duffle bag? Hy was it empty and then full? Why was his hair shorter than when he left the mansion? Why where here so many why's anyway?

"Stage door!" Ororo only said and pulled me with her, out of the audience that glared at us, out into the rain… Okay, there had been rain but now it had stopped and around the building and… Hey, there was his bike! And….no, the hush-chick and followers were there, too. Damn! Ignore them, Jean, just ignore them…

"And what now?" I asked when we stopped and waited. Did I mention by the way that it was cold on the outside? I mean, okay, it's January and surprise, surprise it is cold, but, hey…I only wore a thin jacket! "I'm freezing. Come on, let's go back to the car!"

"No," she said and crossed her arms. "It's him and you'll see that it's him!"

"You are really nuts," I mumbled and shook my head. Why couldn't he at least leave his leather jacket on the bike? He usually always did it… But no, of course not today when I was freezing my a… butt off… "'Ro…," I whined and gave her a pleading look. "You want an autograph, fine, but… Can we wait in the car that long? Please?"

"Let me think," she said. "No!"

"Witch!"

"Bellyacher!"

"Sadist!"

She was about to say something when the door opened and every girl…did I mention the men before? Yeah, there were some and they even had flowers. As I thought, someone with such a way of shaking his hips had to be gay. As nearly every good looking, handsome man, dammit… Anyway, all girls stormed to the entrance, just to let out a frustrated groan next. Yeah, it wasn't him. I mean, come on! How dumb are they? That guy seemed to be tall and would definitely be taller than those chicks over there. Did I mention how ugly the dress of Mrs. Hush was? The door opened again and it was the same procedure, then again, again and again until at least two hours had passed and we still waited. Or better she waited and I really froze my butt of on Logan's bike… "'Ro!" I whined again. "Everyone has left, so come on! Maybe he's already gone!"

"Or maybe he knows that we're here?" she asked back. Oh, no… She smiled. "Come on!" Grabbing my hand, she shoved me over to the corner and… Mrs. Hush again. Obviously someone had the same idea…

"The car is over there," I said and pointed at it, but of course she shook her head. So we waited at least for thirty minutes as…

"He comes!" she whispered and indeed it was him. I'd recognize this backside…I mean hair everywhere. Before we could act, that blonde poison hush ivy woman and her team were already on their way.

"You were gorgeous as always," I heard her saying and rolled my eyes. If I wanted to find her later, I'd only have to follow the slime track through the city. "I love your way to perform, it's so sexy when you do that thing with the hips and… Oh, would you sign this for me?" God, I hated her…

"Can that guy even breathe with all those hormones around him?" Ororo hissed and went on watching.

"He wouldn't be able to if those chicks were guys," I remarked and looked away. What was I doing here anyway?

"Mine, too, please? And a photo?" another one asked and he did as they wanted. I'd bet he only wanted to get rid of them and wanted to go home to his lover. It was dark, cold, noise and I was hungry, cold and tired… Could a day get even worse? "Will you do the show tomorrow, too?" the overly-excited woman asked and I saw him nodding. "Then we go see it again. Right, girls?" How…embarrassing… They really all cheered and I almost felt sorry for him.

"Jean…now!" Ororo said and I furrowed my brows. "Damn… I thought this chick would move so that I can see his face a bit better…"

"How about a drink?" Hush asked. Come on, girl, why don't you asked him straight ahead where the next hotel room was? I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"No, thanks," I heard him mumbling while he still signed their stuff. "Gotta go home…"

"Oh…," she purred and acted as if she was disappointed. Or was she really? What was her group up to anyway? A fivesome?? "So, you're not single?"

"Nope…" Ha, as I said. He wanted to go home to his lover… Lucky guy. "Yer pen…," he mumbled and she took it from him.

"Thank you so, so much!" she cooed. "See you tomorrow then! Have a good night!" Whew, and then she was finally gone…

"Can we go h…," I began when Ororo grabbed my hand and dragged me into the side street towards the stage door. She didn't want to ask him for a photo and autograph, too, now, right? Could this day even become more embarrassing? I wondered if Scott was thinking about the scene before right now…. And the six-pack… What would they think and…

"Hi, Logan," Ororo suddenly said to the man who had turned his back towards us and had bent forward a bit to get his bag from the ground. My eyes grew wide when I recognized it. Oh my God, Logan was…..this guy's lover?? I thought he wanted me? The man had frozen in his movements for a brief moment and got his bag, just to turn around. He avoided our gaze on purpose. But I wanted to know what the man looked like that had stolen my Wolverine away from me. I am so stupid! I am realizing it just now… I should have noticed it further that our Logan was… I mean, come on… Tight fitting jeans, tight fitting wife beater, no lover at the school, often away for days and afterwards he refused to tell us where he went to or with whom…

"God, Logan is gay…," I said before I could stop myself.

"What?" Ororo asked and shot me a look. "You are so crazy, woman!" She shook her head and watched how the man sat down on the bike. "Logan, I know it is you!" she went on.

"Don't know what ya talkin' about," he mumbled and made sure the duffle bag was secure on his back. But she laughed. She really dared to laugh and was about to watch how this guy went home to my Logan… I really felt how my world shattered to pieces…

"Okay, then how about that…," she said with a shrug. "Wolverine likes to sing and dance and hides himself behind another name…" She waited for a reaction, so did I. "Am I right…? James Howlett?" My head switched towards him. He shook his head. My head switched back to her. She still smiled. "And now…," she began and put her hands to her hips. "…I am asking myself if you are James Howlett who hides as Logan in the mansion and are in fact a musical actor who doesn't want to be branded as a mutant….or if you are Logan, aka Wolverine, who lives in the mansion and hides that he is in fact a musical actor… Would you help me out?"

"Would ya shut up, 'Ro?" he suddenly snapped and turned with a glare and… I shrieked.

"Logan!" I said in complete shock and had to support myself against the wall. He glared at me next and I looked at his stubble free face and the short hair and…oh my God was he sexy… "Thank God, you're not gay," I said in relief and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Eh?" he made.

"I mean…it wouldn't be a problem for me, not at all, but…," I said quickly and dared to come a bit closer. "You are not, right?"

"Are ya nuts or somethin'?!"

"Yes, she is!" Ororo nodded and he seized her up for a coffin again when she laughed. "This is so great! Unbelievable! The big bad Wolverine does high kicks on the weekend…" While he growled she dared to touch his cheeks and hair. "And look at that… You look even better without all that fur."

"Shut up!" he hissed. "And I warn ya, if ya tell anyone about this…" He pointed a finger at me and her. "Then you're dead! Okay? And I mean dead! Dead as in buried somewhere and never to be found and I mean it!"

"Hm…I don't know," she purred and Logan narrowed his eyes. "Only under one condition!"

"What?" he snapped.

"Free tickets, first row for as long as you'll be doing it," she demanded and I waited for a snikt, but there was none… "And with the best view on you!" She winked and he growled first, but finally rolled his eyes and sighed. "Deal?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, then get them."

"Now?!"

"Of course. Otherwise I might say something during breakfast that I shouldn't…" Whew, she really must have been a criminal in an earlier life… First the car, now daring to blackmail the Wolverine… Not good! To my surprise he got up and disappeared behind the stage door again. "I was right!" Ororo smirked triumphantly at me. "I told you it was him! I was right, right, right!"

"And I am in a nightmare…," I mumbled. Logan doing The Boy from Oz?? I was sure I must have slipped and hit my head very heard. Yeah, that was the solution. I was still lying in front of Scott and unconscious. This here…no, this couldn't be true. Not at all!

"Here are ya fuckin' cards!" Logan suddenly growled and Ororo snatched them from him with a happy smile. He growled and started the engine of his bike.

"Oh and Logan…," she purred. "Nice hips…"

"Nice claws," he grunted with another glare. "And I swear you'll get to know them, if ya…"

"Don't worry about that," she grinned and took my hand. "See you at tomorrow then. Oh and Logan…" She stopped on the middle of the street and flashed him a bright smile. "You rock!" While she winked, I only smiled still feeling embarrassed and we entered our car where we looked at each other before we became aware of everything. Our laughs were cut of by someone knocking at the window. It was him.

"Just one thing though…," he grunted after I (yes, I! No way would I let her drive us back to the mansion!) had wind down the window. "…ya ruined my show. So no screamin', whisperin' and discussin' my ass tomorrow, 'kay?" he asked and I blushed. Seeing this bastard's smirk before he drove off, I turned to 'Ro.

"He knew…," I said and she gave me the same surprised look. "Oh, this bastard! He knew the whole time through that we were there!"

"Well,…he's Lord hearing aid, isn't he?" Ororo shrugged and bent forward a bit. "I wonder where he's sleeping at…"

Seeing the glow in her eyes I quickly started the car and drove into the opposite direction (meaning: home!). "Forget it, 'Ro! No way am I going on with spying on him!"

"But maybe he really has a lover, who knows?" she shrugged innocently.

"No, I don't want to know. I really, really don't want to know," I shook my head and pulled onto the freeway. "We go home, come back tomorrow, watch the show and drive back home. No more riddles to solve. End, Finis!" Seeing her disappointed face, I sighed. But no… No, no, no, I wouldn't turn around. I am not interested in where Logan slept at while doing the show, also not with whom he was staying, if he was staying with anyone at all. No, I would drive home now, try to explain to Scott the sports thing, go to bed and that's it. Yeah, the more I thought about it, the better it sounded.

So, note to myself: Jean Holmes and Ororo Watson have solved the case why the Wolverine always ran. End of Story…

**And? What do you guys think? ; ) Please comment on it!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Well,… I changed the title from _„Logan's Secret or Why the Wolverine always runs"_ into _„…or the Mutant from Oz",_ since I like it more.

And then: Since some of you asked me to write more or another humor story, I thought about the following:

**It's up to you guys what I write about. Give me ideas, suggestions, wishes or whatsoever and I see what I can do about it.**

**I don't care if it's to this story or a completely new idea. ; )**

Just let me know what you want. ; )


End file.
